Secrets of magic
by Tamakins
Summary: What will happen when a girl with no family, wizard or other, gets accepted into Hogwarts. A young girl who grew up almost exactly like Voldemort, coming to Hogwarts.The magical world didn't know about her until she was 13 a third year at Hogwarts.
1. ADOPTED

Chapter 1

ADOPTED!!

"Not again you're always playing the same practical joke on me day after day. If you put mustard in my sheets one more time I'm going to fucking kill you." With the container of mustard in my hand I ran down the hallway trying to evade the sharp pointy objects being thrown at me by my roommate.  
"You'll have to catch me first" I shouted back at him running into some one else. "Mish, hide me." The big guy stepped behind me, blocking my body from Sean.  
"Oh sorry Mish, have you seen Sint anywhere? She's running around with a container of mustard again and if it gets in my sheets one more time she's dead." Mish shrugged his shoulders and Sean turned around stalking the other way.  
"Thankies Mish." I smiled kissing the big guy on the cheek.  
"Aren't you getting a little old for these kinds of tricks?" He asked as I started 'round the corner. Shrugging my shoulders he sighed. "It's your last year at Hogwarts please try and behave." Grabbing the mustard, Mish pushed me towards my room. "Now get packing the train leaves next week." I growled and headed back toward my room.  
Packing was the easiest part of my day. All I had to do was throw everything into the enchanted bag that Mish had given me for my thirteenth birthday. Everyone in the orphanage was magical even though they couldn't go to Hogwarts. Mish was a master at interrogation and silence. Sean could through ice and hit his target without looking at them. Eliza wasn't magical, though she knew of our existence and loved to watch them practice. Me? I was bad at everything and everyone told me that I wasn't.  
"Oy, Sint." I looked up from my packing to see Eliza carrying a platter of food and tea. "Want some cake?" I nodded excitedly and scarf down some of the delicious chocolate cake. "Listen, Sint, some people came by to day and they were looking for a girl to adopt." I stopped eating and looked at her solemn expression and lifeless blue eyes.  
"Please don't make me leave I love it here." I pleaded to her, my eyes going grey. "At least tell me the name of my new family." She looked up at me and smiled heartlessly.  
"Malfoy..." My heart stopped beating.  
"No." That was my answer I said it flat out. I hated the Malfoy's with every fiber of my being I refused to even go near them. The parents, Luscious and Narcissa, were cruel unlawful beings, and their son was the same, or perhaps worse.  
"You and I don't have a choice in the mater they'll be here to pick you up in five minutes, just throw everything into that genius bag of yours." She walked out of the room and left me alone to finish packing. Stuffing everything into my bag I went to change into my favorite memory of this place.

I pulled my blue hair into a messy bun at the back of my head, picked up my small green bag and walked out of the room that I had used almost all of my life and would never see again. Walking down towards the stairs I saw Sean standing by his door looking scared. He hugged me and smiled weakly.  
"Remember to visit" he whispered letting me go. I nodded and started down the stairs toward Draco Malfoy.  
**  
****((If you want me to update 5 people have to vote on the story, so you might want to tell all of your friends. Oh and if you want a picture of what she looks like message me))**


	2. The Bitches I Mean Malfoy

**Chapter 2**

**The Bitc… I mean Malfoy's Suck**

"**Mum, she's here" I watched as Malfoy went to grab his mother. He came back and smirked. "I told you that I would get you" He said backing me into a corner.  
"So this is your doing." I accused him glaring. The boy continued to smirk and put his hands on the wall behind me.  
"There you two are." Narcissa came around the corner and Malfoy backed off. "The paperwork is signed so let's go." We walked out of the orphanage and I waved goodbye to Mish who was starring at me from the window. In a dark alley they aparated making me cling on to Malfoy for dear life.  
"Draco show the young lady to her room." Malfoy lightly took my arm and lead me through the halls of Malfoy Manor, to the very top floor.  
"Here you are." He said opening the door. The huge room sparkled in the moonlight, everything a pale white. "Tomorrow my parents have some important news so please don't be late." Malfoy kissed me lightly on the lips and slammed the door behind him.  
'**_**Disgusting'**_** I thought running to the bathroom to wash my mouth out with soap, the gross feeling of him lingered everywhere. I choose to sleep on the window ledge starring out at the millions of stars up in the sky.  
Mourning the next day  
My feet barley hit the stairs as I wandered down them that mourning. The only other person up besides myself was Narcissa.  
"I assume that you slept well then." She snarled at me. I sat down at the table and pulled out my journal. My message was clear as day but the only other person who could read the message was Hermione.  
****  
****Herm,  
**_**I would rather die then be stuck here. Yesterday I was adopted and you know by whom, or you should have guessed by now. One week with him and I'll be dead write back as soon as you can.  
Love,  
Sint  
**_**The message disappeared into the parchment paper of the journal and I prayed that Hermione would reply soon. My eyes drooped wearily as I picked at the food Narcissa had just placed in front of me. I would assume that it wasn't poisoned because her darling Draco would have a fit if I were dead.  
"Hello, love" Malfoy smirked kissing me on the cheek. I hide my utter disgust by not responding at all. "Did you tell her yet mother?" he asked glancing up at the woman who looked like she always had dung under her nose. The woman shook her head. "Sint you and I are engaged." My jaw drouped and I nearly started crying. "the wedding is the day after school gets out.  
"I have to go think about this up in my room," I aparated into my room and started weeping. Hermione's note came in a few minutes.  
****  
****Sint,  
**_**Run, that's my advice to you. Try to find an open moment in the day and escape. Go back to the orphanage or to some where you know that you'll be safe. Don't waste the year there see you in a week.  
Love,  
Hermione  
**_** I threw all of my stuff into that pretty green bag from Mish and aparated out of the house. My best bet was Hermione's where her parents knew me and treated me like their own. I walked swiftly through the rain, freezing my ass off in the cold. Each moment felt like a failure, every step I took like something that would never end. I never reached my goal instead I collapsed on the door step of number four, Privite drive.  
Harry Third  
****  
****"You, boy, get the mail" Harry's uncle told him. He wondered to the door without complaining. The only reason he had lasted out the summer with his aunt and uncle was at the request of some one he dare not refuse. The rain was beating down really hard now as he picked up the mail from the mat on the floor, near his feet. He heard a knock and readily answered the door.  
"Parcel delivery" The man said holding out the girl. Harry took her in his arms and sighed. '**_**Sint…'**_**, leaving her in the hallway Harry gace the mail to his parents and woke her up.  
"Oy Sint" he said shaking the girl lightly. She woke with a start and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" He asked when the hug had subsided. Sint went into this long detailed story of the Malfoys and all else that had happened to her in the last two days.  
"May I stay with you?" she asked not wanting to cause to much trouble.**


End file.
